Broken (traducción al español)
by MIkimoco
Summary: AUTOR ORIGINAL: SotetAG. SINOPSIS: Luego de la batalla contra los Diamantes, Rose se ve obligada a observar como su querida y hermosa líder, Diamante Rosa, entra en proceso de corrupción, poco a poco.


_¡Buenos días/noches! Como pueden ver en la categoría de este fanfic, si, voy a comenzar a traducir historias del fandom de Steven Universe :D Tengo muchas pensadas para traducir, tanto one-shots como con capitulos, asi que si son fans de las Gemas alienígenas, mantenganse en sintonia. O si no, chequen mis traducciones de My Little Pony. O si no...no sé :I jaja_

 _Comenzamos con un one-shot :3_

 _Una ACLARACIÓN importante: esta historia se basa en teorías, ninguno de los hechos son canon en la serie original._

 _¡Disfruten!_

* * *

 **ROTA**

 **Escrito por SotetAG y traducido por MIkimoco**

—¡Mi Diamante! ¡Mi Diamante!—, la voz de Rose Cuarzo, por lo general suave y gentil, estaba llena de preocupación y un poco de desesperación creciente. Miró a su alrededor frenéticamente, la fuerte lluvia hacia más difícil ver bien. La batalla ya había terminado, y habían perdido.

Los otros Diamantes habían llegado a la Tierra para unir fuerzas contra el rebelde Diamante Rosa. Los Diamantes eran extremadamente poderosos y fuertes. Sólo un Diamante podía dañar a otro Diamante. Fueron necesarios tres Diamantes muy crueles y vengativos para agrietar a Diamante Rosa y obligarla a retirarse a su gema.

Rose y Perla apenas lograron intervenir a tiempo para salvar a Diamante Rosa de ser destrozada más allá de la recuperación. Mientras Rose los rechazaba con su escudo, Perla había tomado la gema rosa sin vida y había huido con ella. Diamante Amarillo se había apartado de los otros Diamantes para enfrentar a Rose y atrapar a Perla.

Rose Cuarzo sabía que no podría hacer frente a dos Diamantes por su cuenta, sin embargo, así que ella había ideado un plan de retirada en el acto. Los Diamantes ni siquiera intentaron perseguirla. Sabían que habían ganado. Sin un líder Diamante, la rebelión estaba condenada a fracasar y con el tiempo todos los traidores sobrevivientes serian encontrados y castigados severamente. Los Diamantes podrían tomarse su tiempo ahora que la única amenaza real para ellos había sido neutralizada.

Luego de descender de la Arena Celestial y aterrizar en el suelo de la Tierra, Rose pronto encontró a la gema de Perla que yacía junto a una espada fabricada por el hombre. Rose tomó la gema blanca y acarició con sus dedos su superficie lisa, asegurándose que no había una sola grieta o rasguño. Por suerte, los Diamantes habían subestimado a Perla y sólo habían destruido su forma física. Ella se regeneraría y volvería como nueva, aunque conociendo a Perla, ella sabía que la perfeccionista se tomaría al menos dos semanas para reformarse.

Estaba más preocupada por Diamante Rosa. Diamante Amarillo podría llevarla de nuevo al Planeta Hogar, para castigarla y tal vez incluso torturarla hasta que su gema fuera destrozada por completo. Tal vez la mantendrían encarcelada, utilizándola para uno de los experimentos horribles que Rose sabía que el Planeta Hogar había llevado a cabo en secreto. O tal vez Diamante Amarillo sólo la había roto y la había abandonado en la Tierra.

Si este fuera el caso, Rose no la encontraría muy lejos del lugar donde estaba la gema de Perla. Por fin, su ojo captó un destello de color rosa, la gema estaba medio enterrada en la hierba. Rose se apresuró a recogerla, el peso y tamaño del Diamante en sus manos eran mayores que los de Perla. Rose con cuidado la examinó, aliviada de que Diamante Rosa había permanecido en la Tierra, pero al mismo tiempo consternada al notar que su gema no sólo estaba agrietada, sino que en realidad estaba rota.

Antes que pudiera preocuparse ante este hecho, sin embargo, el diamante comenzó a brillar. Rose lo soltó, ya que comenzó a flotar en el aire varios pies por encima de ella y la forma humanoide gigante de Diamante Rosa emergió.

—¡Mi Diamante! ¡No debería!—, dijo Rose cuando la forma física de su líder se había manifestado plenamente. —¡Deje que la ayude!—, suplicó.

Diamante Rosa no respondió, o tal vez no podía hacerlo. Su forma tenía fallas y vaciló. Era evidente que sufría mucho dolor, y si no hacía algo pronto, el proceso irreversible de corrupción se concretaría. Diamante Rosa intentó hablar, pero el daño en su gema la había vuelto ininteligible. Rose sintió que su corazón se encogía ante la lamentable condición en la que se encontraba su otrora poderosa líder.

También ocurría que su propia vida estaba en grave peligro. Diamante Rosa era poderosa, como todos los Diamantes. Si ella se corrompía y se volvía agresiva, podría hacer pedazos a Rose, Perla, y cualquier otro que tuviera la mala suerte de cruzarse en su camino.

Tratando de no entrar en pánico, Rose con rapidez invocó su escudo. —¡Perdóneme, mi Diamante!—, gritó y arrojó su escudo a Diamante Rosa, apuntando con cautela para no golpear su gema. Demasiado vulnerable para resistir el ataque, la forma física del Diamante desapareció tras el impacto. Su gema rota cayó al suelo sin vida.

Abrumada por la situación y por sus propias acciones contra su Diamante (a pesar de que habían sido por una buena causa) Rose cayó de rodillas y sostuvo al diamante en su pecho. Sus lágrimas curativas cayeron sobre él, pero no tuvo ningún efecto. Sin estar dispuesta a darse por vencida e incapaz de dejar de llorar, Rose permaneció donde estaba y siguió intentando.

Ella no sabía cuánto tiempo estuvo allí, llorando sobre la gema rota. Unas pocas horas, al menos. Valió la pena, sin embargo. Sus lágrimas habían curado al Diamante un poco. Su gema todavía estaba muy dañada, pero Rose estaba llena con esperanzas renovadas. Tal vez podría hacerlo. Podría salvar a Diamante Rosa.

Varias horas después, cuando Rose pensó que sus ojos al fin se habían quedado sin lágrimas, la gema en su mano comenzó a brillar y ella una vez más le permitió liberarse de sus manos y proyectar el cuerpo físico de Diamante.

Diamante Rosa parecía un poco mejor y era demasiado débil incluso para mantenerse erguida. Cayó al suelo, su en otra época exuberante cabello rosa estaba andrajoso y ocultaba su cara.

Rose se arrodilló junto a ella y suavemente apartó los mechones de pelo rosa del rostro cansado de su Diamante. Dolía ver a su líder hermosa y amable tan débil y con tanto dolor. Rose se preguntó por qué las lágrimas era incapaces de sanarla completamente. ¿Era porque sus poderes no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para afectar a un Diamante? ¿O acaso Rose estaba perdiendo sus poderes curativos?

—Rose…por favor…—, la voz melódica y dulce de Diamante Rosa era ronca ahora, y sin embargo, Rose al instante se sintió feliz de oírla. ¡Al menos podía hablar de nuevo!

Rose con suavidad silenció a Diamante Rosa, susurrando palabras tranquilizadoras. —Necesita descansar. Voy a curarla.

—No puedes…—, gruñó Diamante Rosa. —Sólo…retrasaras…lo…inevitable…

—¡No, mi Diamante, no diga eso!—, suplicó Rose. Diamante Rosa no podía rendirse con tanta facilidad. Rose ciertamente no lo haría. —¡Puedo curarla! ¡Ya lo vera! ¡Solo espere y déjeme hacer esto por usted! Todo va a estar bien.

Aunque ella no creía que aún quedaban algunas lágrimas en sus ojos, se echó a llorar de nuevo, asegurándose de que ni una sola gota se desperdiciara. Tenía que seguir intentando. La vida y la salud mental de Diamante Rosa dependían de ella.

Trató de ignorar la voz traidora y derrotada en su cabeza que le recordaba que muchas veces en el pasado ella había intentado curar gemas corrompidas y nunca tuvo éxito. No había cura para la corrupción de una gema. Ni la curación mágica o la tecnología más avanzada de la Gemas podían hacer algo para ayudarlas.

Si no podía curar a Diamante Rosa, era posible que el proceso irreversible de corrupción ya hubiera comenzado. Diamante Rosa debía sentirlo, también. Por esa razón ella estaba lista para rendirse. Era demasiado tarde.

Pasaron varios días. Perla todavía estaba regenerándose en el interior de su gema. Rose apenas se dio cuenta, no porque no le importaba Perla, sino porque ella misma apenas estaba consciente. El agotamiento era un hecho, tanto físico como emocional, y ella probablemente estaba a punto de retirarse a su propia gema. Durante este tiempo, se había mantenido fiel junto a su Diamante, mojando la gema rota con sus lágrimas cada vez que se encontraba llorando. Nunca había llorado tanto en toda su larga vida.

Había dejado de llover en algún momento. El sol brillaba sobre ellas, calentaba a Rose, a pesar que ella todavía sentía frio por dentro. Fría con miedo y dolor. Incluso la belleza infinita de la Tierra no podía consolarla en este momento. Abrió los ojos, entrecerrando los mismos para protegerse del resplandor del sol, y se dio cuenta que se había desmayado encima de Diamante Rosa. Horrorizada, se incorporó de un salto, con la esperanza de que Diamante Rosa no hubiera notado su metedura de pata.

Observó al Diamante y se dio cuenta que había algo diferente en ella. Sus rasgos faciales habían cambiado. Su nariz larga y elegante era más grande y gruesa, su cara redonda era ligeramente alargada, e incluso sus dientes eran un poco más afilados. El cambio más alarmante, sin embargo, era su gema. Localizada en su frente, se había hundido un par de centímetros en su piel.

Rose sintió el aumento del frio en todo su ser, mucho más frio que antes, a pesar de la calidez del sol. Ella sabía lo que significaban esos cambios. El proceso irreversible de corrupción había comenzado. A partir de ahora, la gema de Diamante Rosa lentamente se alojaría dentro de su cuerpo y se transformaría en una bestia sin razón.

—Rose…—, la voz de Diamante Rosa no era más que un susurro apenas audible. Rose se inclinó más cerca para poder escuchar. —Gracias…por todo...lo que has hecho…por mi…

Para Diamante Rosa era un gran esfuerzo hablar, así que Rose no la interrumpió y le permitió decir lo que probablemente eran sus últimas palabras.

—Tengo…un regalo de despedida…para ti…—, dijo Diamante Rosa, el fantasma de una sonrisa apareció de forma fugaz en su cara cansada. Cerró los ojos y su gema brilló mientras invocaba su arma.

Rose tomó la enorme espada en sus manos y miró con desconcierto a Diamante Rosa, una pregunta silenciosa en sus ojos. Diamante Rosa parpadeó lentamente, como asintiendo.

—Es tuya ahora…—, susurró ella. —Úsala…para proteger…a tus seres queridos…

Rose quería rechazarla y decir que no tenía sentido, ya que ni siquiera había logrado salvar a la gema a la que ella pertenecía. Sin embargo, no podía ir contra los deseos de Diamante Rosa, incluso ahora. Era un gran honor recibir un regalo de un diamante, y siendo dicho regalo su propia arma, Rose no tenía más remedio que aceptarlo.

—Gracias, mi Diamante—, respondió con voz temblorosa, lagrimas frescas se formaron en las esquinas de sus ojos. Aunque sabía que probablemente era inútil, se aseguraría de retornarla a la gema de Diamante Rosa otra vez.

—Rose…tengo…un último deseo…

El corazón de Rose se encogió ante el tono de voz resignado y definitivo. Colocó la espada a un lado y otra vez peinó el cabello de Diamante con sus dedos, con la esperanza de que al menos pudiera ofrecerle un poco de consuelo.

—Lo que quiera, mi Diamante—, respondió con un susurro, sonriendo con suavidad.

—Cuando yo…pierda a mí misma…no le digas a nadie…ni siquiera a Perla…no quiero…ser recordada…como un monstruo…

Rose se mordió el labio, y contuvo una protesta. Ella deseaba decir que no podía ocultarle nada a Perla, su confidente más confiable y leal. Pero no podía. Era el último deseo de su Diamante y tenía que respetarlo.

—Entiendo, mi Diamante—, confirmó ella. —Pero le prometo que no voy a abandonarla, incluso si se convierte en un monstruo.

Diamante Rosa fue incapaz de decir algo más. Se limitó a sonreír a su segundo al mando, agradecida. Sus ojos tenían dolor, sin embargo. Había tantas cosas que quería decir, pero su tiempo se había agotado. Sus rasgos se contorsionaron y se trasformaron, comenzó a crecer pelo en su cara. Sus ojos brillaron y sus dientes se volvieron más afilados. Su gema rota desapareció dentro de su frente y todo su cuerpo brillaba también. Su boca abierta dejó escapar un grito que helaba la sangre, hasta que se transformó en un rugido monstruoso.

Rose no podía moverse, demasiado agotada y atónita para hacer algo más que sólo mirar sin pestañear a la bestia espantosa ante ella. Por un momento, estuvo convencida de que se había quedado dormida como un ser humano y estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Esto era muy surrealista y horrible para ser verdad.

No tuvo tiempo para recuperarse de su estado petrificado ni tampoco para luchar por su vida o huir. Sólo observó como una enorme pata con garras se acercaba a ella, y su forma física fue destruida.

* * *

Cuando se regeneró, se encontraba en una cueva con una Perla también regenerada.

—¡Rose!—, exclamó Perla, con su alivio palpable. —¡Gracias a la estrellas que estas de vuelta! ¡Yo no sabía qué hacer ni a dónde ir! ¡Cuando me regenere, tu gema estaba a mi lado, junto con esto!—. Ella señaló a la espada de Diamante Rosa…no, a la espada de Rose Cuarzo.

Rose regaló una sonrisa a la pobre Perla angustiada, esperando que fuera suficiente para calmarla. Esta Perla tenía más voluntad propia que otras Perlas, por no hablar de su inteligencia superior al promedio incluso para los estándares de las Gemas, pero ella todavía sufría ansiedad cuando se la dejaba bajo sus propios medios, sin nadie para guiarla.

—Gracias, Perla. Has hecho un buen trabajo—, la elogió. —Me alegra que estes bien, también.

Perla sonrió ampliamente, feliz de que Rose la halagara e incluso mostrara preocupación por su bienestar. Luego, su sonrisa se fundió en una expresión de preocupación.

—No lo entiendo, sin embargo—, dijo. —¿Esta no es la espada de Diamante Rosa? ¿Dónde está? He buscado por toda el área, pero no hay rastros de ella.

Rose controló su expresión. Ella odiaba mentir, especialmente a esta Perla especial, pero sabía que tenía que mantener su promesa a Diamante Rosa.

—Ella fue reducida a polvo por los otros Diamantes—, dijo con gravedad. —Su espada es todo lo que queda.

Esperaba que la Perla no se diera cuenta de que, si Diamante Rosa realmente había dejado de existir, su arma habría desaparecido. Por suerte, Perla no lo sabía o no pensó en eso. Ella sólo se sorprendió por la noticia de la muerte de Diamante Rosa y lloró con dolor, aceptando el abrazo reconfortante y las palabras de consuelo de Rose.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora?—, preguntó Perla, parecía tan perdida como lo había estado cuando fue abandonada por Diamante Blanco, antes que Diamante Rosa y Rose la acogieran.

Rose miró la espada en el suelo, recordó sus últimos momentos de Diamante Rosa.

—Llevaremos su legado—, dijo. —Y protegeremos a nuestros seres queridos.

* * *

No fue hasta varios años después que Rose finalmente logró encontrar a la antigua Diamante. Por suerte, estaba sola. El monstruo era tan espantoso y horrible como lo recordaba. Se parecía de forma vaga a un animal terrestre llamado león, con un cuerpo robusto y una melena salvaje en la cabeza y en el pecho.

Rose se acercó lentamente, con la esperanza de ver una chispa de reconocimiento en sus ojos feroces. La bestia misma no conservaba rastros de lo que una vez había sido la amable y gentil Diamante Rosa.

El monstruo la observó con desconfianza, sin atacarla al instante como la vez anterior.

—¿Mi Diamante? ¿Se encuentra allí?—, preguntó Rose, sus manos unidas contra su pecho. El monstruo gruñó, una advertencia para que mantuviera la distancia.

Rose no prestó atención a su advertencia y siguió caminando lentamente en su dirección. El monstruo le enseñó los dientes afilados y avanzó para atacar. Esta vez, sin embargo, Rose estaba preparada para defenderse. Con gracia y facilidad, ella saltó en el aire y golpeó al monstruo, destruyendo su forma física.

El diamante roto cayó al suelo. Rose lo recogió y otra vez lloró, dejando que sus lágrimas curativas cayeran sobre la gema. Luego de varias horas, le complació observar que el diamante había reparado una pequeña fracción. No fue mucho, pero aún así era algo.

Dejó suavemente el diamante en el suelo y se fue.

* * *

Ella repitió esta rutina durante muchos siglos, cada vez que Perla y los otros rebeldes estaban ausentes. Fiel a su palabra, ella nunca le dijo a nadie sobre el destino de Diamante Rosa. Después de innumerables visitas y lágrimas derramadas, el monstruo había comenzado, lento pero seguro, a cambiar. Incluso ahora, aunque aún faltaba un largo camino por recorrer, apenas se asemejaba a la bestia horrible que había atacado a Rose.

Era más doméstico, también. Todavía tenía desconfianza con Rose, pero no la atacó nunca más, sólo observaba cada movimiento. Se había vuelto un poco más pequeño, con una melena hermosa que a Rose le recordaba al cabello de Diamante Rosa. Incluso su cara era más suave, más gentil. Parecía cada vez menos un monstruo y cada vez más como un animal terrestre.

Rose a veces hablaba con él, hablaba sobre su día, sobre Perla, sobre la rebelión. El monstruo no mostraba signos de comprensión, pero Rose aún tenía esa esperanza en el fondo de su mente, Diamante Rosa todavía estaba allí, escuchando. Al menos, el monstruo parecía estar más tranquilo con el sonido de su voz.

* * *

Pasaron milenios. La rebelión había ganado la guerra, a costa de muchas gemas y vidas humanas. Perla había sido uno de los pocos sobrevivientes. Ella y Rose ahora vivían en paz cerca de un asentamiento humano denominado Ciudad Playa, junto con la fusión Garnet y la pequeña Amatista defectuosa que habían encontrado en una Guardería abandonada después de la guerra.

El Diamante corrompido era más pequeño que Rose ahora, y tan gentil y cariñoso como un gato doméstico de la Tierra. Reconocía a Rose y sus ojos tenían el brillo de la inteligencia y consciencia. Respondía a sus preguntas y comentarios, como si pudiera entenderla la mayoría de las veces.

Había permanecido sin cambios físicos durante varios siglos, sin embargo, y Rose estaba comenzando a pensar que por fin había alcanzado el límite de su curación.

Un día, Rose llegó para reunirse a la gema animal (ya no podía ser considerado un monstruo, la verdad) sosteniendo su espada con ambas manos. La gema corrompida estaba feliz de verla, pero parecía un poco alarmada cuando vio la expresión seria de Rose.

—Mi Diamante—, comenzó Rose, dirigiéndose a la gema corrompida por su título original por primera vez en varios milenios. —Voy a irme por un tiempo.

La gema ladeó la cabeza con confusión. Rose le sonrió como consuelo.

—No se preocupe, no será para siempre. Vera, he conocido a un humano…un hombre maravilloso llamado Greg. He decidido que voy a fusionarme con él.

El animal aún no entendía.

—Voy a tener un hijo con él—, reveló Rose, sintió su rostro sonrojarse por el entusiasmo y amor. —¿No es maravilloso?

El animal movió sus orejas con curiosidad. Todavía no parecía comprender plenamente lo que quería decir Rose, pero se veía menos preocupado, reconociendo que Rose estaba feliz y era todo lo que importaba.

—Este niño será único y muy especial—, continuó Rose, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. —Tal vez serán capaces de ayudar a las otras gemas corruptas y a usted mientras no estoy.

Su ex líder simplemente parpadeó, la miraba con curiosidad. Rose pensó que tal vez quería conocer a su hijo. Se preguntó si habían desarrollado un vínculo mental para comunicarse de forma telepática, o si ella se había vuelto demasiado buena para leer el lenguaje corporal del animal.

—Tendrá que esperar unos años para conocerlo—, explicó en un tono de disculpa. —Tal vez una década más o menos. Probablemente crecen a un ritmo similar al de un ser humano.

La gema felina parecía satisfecha por esta pieza de información. Tendría la oportunidad de conocer al hijo de Rose, y muy pronto, también. Una década o más era sólo un momento en la vida de una gema.

—Humildemente le pido que ayude a las Gemas de Cristal a proteger a mi hijo cuando al fin se reúna con ellas—, dijo Rose.

El felino parpadeó otra vez y presionó su cabeza contra las piernas de Rose en un gesto que Rose había aprendido que significaba afecto. Ella sonrió, sentía que el ex Diamante estaba de acuerdo con su solicitud y le daba su bendición.

—Gracias—, dijo, y luego elevó la espada con sus manos, sosteniéndola con reverencia. —No voy a necesitar esto por ahora, así que se lo devuelvo. Tal vez pueda ser de utilidad para mi hijo algún día, pero es su decisión si debe tenerla o no.

La gema semejante a un león la observó y se inclinó ante ella, su gema brillaba. Un muy pequeño vértice de la misma asomaba por su frente, aunque estaba oculta por la melena rosada. Rose dejó que la gema brillante absorbiera la espada.

—La voy a visitar todo los días—, le aseguró Rose. —Hasta que mi hijo nazca.

* * *

 _Simple, pero funciona como una buena opción/flashback del posible pasado de Leon. En lo personal, me parece una teoría aceptable. Pero estoy más inclinada a pensar que Leon es la perla de Diamante Rosa, ya que en la dimensión dentro de su melena puede guardar distintos objetos, una habilidad que hemos visto que sólo puede hacer Perla (y muy probablemente, todas las perlas, según el comentario de Peridot, de que las perlas existen sólo para "ser elegantes y sostener tus cosas por ti")_

 _Además_ _de la mención de que Perla pudo pertenecer a Diamante Blanco, pero no quiero entrar mucho en detalles, porque me voy por las ramas xD_

 _¿Qué piensan ustedes? Más importante, ¿están ansiosos por leer más traducciones? Yo si :3_

 _¡Saludos!_


End file.
